leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Endlesspossibilities 2006/One show form the past and my two oc
in the icy place on a cold night where the snow falling and Andrew was sitting in his ice palace meanwhile joey jones was near the place and enter in it then with Andrew heard the footsteps and gone in a second to investigate who is there and make sure that he would not get in and find who is who then he got like he teleport and saw the person that is intruder in the kingdom then he got to person entering the kingdom and stop him just before he enter the kingdom stop! as Andrew said loudly joey replied sorry I need to go through well then Andrew said if I can't stop coming in then I will do it with force then bring out his ice sword I told you I need to go through as he quickly bought his sword just before Andrew slash at him and both knew that ice will be broken and flames will disparate and only one of them will come out alive FIGHT Then after the attack that push both of them back they both throw fire and ice that make some steam that no one could see though it after it clear Andrew somehow disappeared Joey: where is he and I don't want to be captain obvious but he must be here still Then he felt something piecing though it body he look down and saw a ice spear though him then he turn around and saw Andrew then joey getting a little angry then he throw a big fire ball at him Andrew dodge in a bink of a eye no one could see him fly by and the fire ball melt a place of the kingdom Andrew: you do know you have to pay for that Joey: for the last time I need to go though and for the record I was trying to hit you not the kingdom Andrew: still I will not let you pass Joey: uhh so be it Then joey attack at Andrew and give him a lot slash up down sideways left right Andrew: I need time to plan Then Andrew use his ice shield Joey: so he first playing offense and now he playing defense why do I have a sense of deja vu never mind that wait could I go though it.. Random wittier: NOOOO both of you have to battle Joey: I am not a puppet Random wittier: your are a puppet since you a oc and I not just a random wittier well I sort of am but I am Joey: I could banned you Random wittier: as I was saying I am Joey: answer the question!!! Random wittier: what questions and heroes don't ask questions Joey: I am not a hero or a villain and question is who are you Random wittier: I was telling you... Joey: so you were telling even though I telling when you were telling before I was telling when you were telling even you was suppose telling a thing about telling who you are and telling who you not Random wittier: whatttttt???????? Joey: never mind time for a not needed sub plot fight Joey: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Please stand by and wait for a bit Joey: well that done Andrew: take this Joey: wha.. Andrew punch joey back then freeze his legs but joey melt the ice with his fire then throw 20 fire ball at Andrew he barely dodge then the kingdom was getting destroyed and tried to end this battle with freeze him in a block of ice then was about to slash it then he break out and a giant fire ball was going at and he dodge it in a nick of light time and destroy a large part of the kingdom then Andrew made a ice tornado then made ice spears and throw it in the tornado and joey got suck in it and getting critical damage then when it died down he was bleeding and hurt but still alive Joey: I not done let this is just the beginning Then joey transformed into a dragon Andrew: I could at least amit that was unexpected but you think that will stop me then think again because I am a warrior or somewhat but still let begin ROUND 2 KICK IT UP TO A NEW LEVEL Category:Blog posts